


Family Dinner

by kcanwrite



Series: I Bring Life Project [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week after Journey’s End, the Doctor and Rose have their first formal dinner at the Tyler mansion, as well as their first big argument with Jackie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the I Bring Life Project. The prompt was Friends & Family.

"How about this one?" The Doctor turned around holding yet another blue and chocolate tie up to his chest.

Rose placed a reassuring hand on each of his skinny shoulders. “It’s fine. Very you.”

He spun back to the mirror. “Are you sure?”

"Yes," she whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"But it’s your mother."

"And Pete. She’s a lot different since you reunited them."

"Me?"

She walked around to stand in front of him. “Yes, you,” Rose spoke confidently before kissing his mouth. “Now, come on. We’ll be late if you don’t get a move on!” She gave him a playful slap on the behind before leaving the bedroom.

At dinner that night, Jackie tried her best to be discreet, but her questions spoke volumes. As the wine bottle emptied, she grew more obvious.

"So, what are we supposed to call you, anyway?"

"He’s still the Doctor, Mum."

"Are you sure?"

Rose sucked in a breath. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

"You know, I’ll still knock your lights out if you hurt my daughter," she slurred.

The Doctor spoke for himself, “I’ve always tried my best to keep her safe, Jackie.”

"Have not!"

Everyone jumped, visibly startled at her outburst. Pete fumbled for her.

"You’re only a week old, you are!" She tried to stand at her seat across from Rose. "Maybe he did. But who are you?"

Pete stepped in, arms around her. “Jackie. Please sit down. Let’s be civil, yeah? He’s the Doctor, alright?”

"Prove it!" she shouted, fighting her husband’s gentle hands.

The Doctor’s arms were outstretched on the table, hands clenched in fists. “Look at me! I’ve got all his memories. I even think like him! The only difference is that I am human. I only have one heart, one life. I’ve chosen to spend that life with Rose, should she have me.”

Rose covered one of his fists with her hands. He let out a measured breath.

"That doesn’t prove anything," Jackie slurred bitterly. "You’re impersonating a Doctor who wasn’t even a real doctor to begin with."

"Mum!"

"Jackie, please."

The Doctor leaned forward, his index finger jutting out in her direction. “Jackie Tyler, when I brought your daughter back after twelve months missing, I told you that I am a doctor—”

"—and I said to prove it, just like I am now—"

He cut her off harshly, “—and you said ‘Stitch this, mate!’ and punched me in the face.” He pointed to his left cheek. “It hurt!”

It was silent in Pete Tyler’s expansive dining room for a tense minute. No one was sure how Jackie would react to the Doctor’s personal memory or his brilliant impression of her voice.

Finally, Jackie spoke, “You’ve got one hell of a memory, Doctor.” Then, she burst into a drunken laugh.

Everyone else joined in nervously, allowing the tension to dissolve.

Rose stood after a time, locking the Doctor fingers with hers. “We should be going. It’s awfully late.”

The Doctor joined her, nodding in agreement.

Jackie continued to laugh, uncontrollable at this point.

Pete turned to his daughter. “Sure. We’ll see you around, sweetheart.” He looked to the Doctor and spoke sincerely, “I’m sorry.”

The Doctor shook his head dismissively. He faced Rose and smiled. “Mi’lady?”

She grinned as he brought her knuckle to his lips. “Sir.”

They turned and left the dining room, hand in hand.

Once outside the Tyler mansion, they both felt an air of relief.

"That could have gone better," the Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, but it’s not your fault. At least it’s all been hashed out now." Rose squeezed his hand. "We can only go up from here."

He smiled down at her. “You’re right.”

"Always am." She winked and stood up on her tiptoes.

The Doctor laughed before leaning to meet her lips. She tangled her fingers in his brown hair and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to his level. Their lips pressed passionately against one another’s, moving in unison. The Doctor kissed a trail along Rose’s jaw and down her neck.

"Mmm." She pulled back a bit. "Continue this at the flat?"

They glanced at the still burning lights of her parents’ home.

The Doctor grunted. “Yes.”

With that, he scooped her up and carried her to the car, relishing her screaming laughter all the way.


End file.
